Wireless, mobile computing devices are proliferating. Exemplary devices include cell phones, smart phones, laptops with wireless adaptors, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. For coverage across the world, these devices typically include a quad-band WAN antenna that operates in four frequency bands, two of which are only used in North America (850 MHz and 1900 MHz) and the other two are only used in Europe/Asia Pacific (900 MHz and 1800 MHz). As mobile computing products get smaller and the need for additional antennas increases, the engineering challenge of satisfying all the desired antenna requirements gets more and more difficult. In particular, wireless enabled devices at minimum are being designed to meet the 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz frequency bands. In the limited volume available, this is always a challenge, especially at the lower frequency bands where the wavelength is longer. Anything that could be done to simplify the antenna would result in an improved system solution.